Like We Never Loved At All
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: Oneshot songfic I decided to write after hearing the song 'Like We Never Loved At All'. It describes Sam and Jason perfectly. REWRITTEN!


Okay, I heard this song awhile back, and I really liked it, then when I added it to my MP3 I was listening to it when they showed GH and then, I was inspired!

_**Disclaimer: If I wrote GH do you think Sam and Jason would have broken up in the first place? I think not.**_

_**Lyrics belong to Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.**_

------------------

Muttering under her breath, Samantha McCall walked towards the dock. She had stayed late at the PCPD, and it was getting dark. Then she heard a familiar laugh cut through her thoughts.

It was Jason, and he was laughing at something Carly had said. Head back, mouth open, it was a completely un-Jason like laugh. It hurt Sam to watch, because he was so obviously happy, even if they weren't together.

Sam jumped behind the building to watch them walk by as the passed under the lights.

_You never looked so good_

_As you did last night_

_Underneath the city lights_

_There, walking with your friend,_

_Laughing at the moon._

_I swear you looked right through me,_

_But I'm still living with your goodbye_

_And you're just going on with your life_

Even though Sam was behind the building, she knew Jason had seen her. Well, he'd looked at her. He hadn't really _seen_ her. He didn't acknowledge her presence in anyway. He didn't hesitate, falter, or even look at her longer than a quick, un-noticeable glance. He knew he was there, but didn't care. He looked right through her, and completely ignored her.

"If that's the way you want to play it." Sam mumbled. She could ignore Jason just as easily as he could ignore her. If he could move on, so could she. Right?

How can you just walk on by 

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that's just your way,_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything_

_Between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all._

When they were out of sight, Sam started walking again. According to the people who still talked to Jason, he was doing fine. Moving on with his life. Working with Carly to help Sonny and bring down Ric. As far as she could tell, Jason was doing fine, He was living his life, without her. "And I'll do the same thing." Sam said, sounding more convinced then she felt.

You, I hear you're doing fine 

_Seems like you're doing well_

_As far as I can tell._

_Time, is leaving us behind._

_(Time-Leaving us behind)_

Sam hadn't laughed in weeks. But she could change that. She could. Bu no matter how hard she tried, her mind refused to forget what Jason and her had shared.

_Another week has passed_

_And still I haven't laughed yet_

_So, tell me what your secret is_

_(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)_

_To letting go, letting go like you did,_

_Like you did._

"I'll leave." Sam said. If she left town, then she wouldn't be forced to see Jason happy. "When my heart's healed, I'll come back." She was decided. She couldn't stand living in the same house with the woman that had broken up her and Jason. And she couldn't stand running into Jason as often as she did. There was a way to forget, Sam knew. But what if she didn't want to forget?

How can you just walk on by 

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything _

_Between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all._

As Sam boarded the train that would take her out of Port Charles, she wondered if Jason ever missed her. If he ever reached for her in the middle of the night, only to find she wasn't there. Did he remember how good they had been? Even if he did, he wasn't taking her back, that much was obvious. "And that's why I have to go." Sam muttered to herself.

Did you forget the magic? 

_Did you forget the passion?_

_Oh, and did you ever miss me?_

_Ever long to kiss me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything _

_Between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

Months away turned to years, and still Sam didn't return. When she finally did, she had come to a conclusion. She would always love Jason. She wasn't learning to love another again, because she didn't want to love another again. She couldn't picture herself with another man, and she didn't want t picture herself with another man. So, after many years away from Port Charles, Sam finally came back, more in love with Jason then ever. And she was determined to make sure he realized what she had. They belonged together. They had been in love with each other, they had loved each other, and they would again, that much, Sam was sure of.

-------------------

**_Well, how was it? I think it turned out ok I went back and changed a few things, but I still think I could've done better But I'm done messing w/ it what you see is what you get.. I was hoping to find some way to put Jason and Sam back together, but didn't. I think that song is perfect for them. PERFECT! But anyway, please read and review. Flame if you want._**


End file.
